Un dimanche presque parfait
by audelie
Summary: Un matin Hermione se réveille à côté de son ennemis juré, comment en est-elle arrivée là... elle n'en a aucune idée mais compte bien le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fiction, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris mais c'est la première fois que j'en publie une, soyez gentils et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte les critiques ^^**

***xxx* = pensées de Hermione**

Ce dimanche matin, le soleil transperça les rideaux de la chambre et arriva sur le visage d'Hermione la faisant lentement émerger d'un sommeil semi-comateux typique d'un lendemain bien arrosé. Normal se dit-elle en se remémorant la soirée passée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bon petit déjeuné pour avoir la matinée dont tout le monde rêve. Mais en se retournant elle percuta quelque chose.

*Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Impossible, je le saurais s'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit ! Quoique ça ne sera pas la première fois… Allez courage à trois j'ouvre les yeux*

Un, Deux, Trois. Hermione décida d'ouvrir un œil, juste un seul, au cas où et elle tomba sur… Malfoy ! Elle referma les yeux, les rouvrit, Malfoy ! Cligna plusieurs fois, Malfoy et encore Malfoy !

*Non mais c'est pas possible, j'ai pas bu à ce point. S'il vous plait faites qu'il ne se réveille pas avant que je sois très très loin*

Malheureusement pour notre brunette quand on se fait bousculer, il est courant que l'on se réveille, et bien sûre, c'est ce qui arriva. Le blond ouvrit les yeux de très mauvaise humeur.

- Granger ? mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel ? Dégage de chez moi !

- Pardon ? déjà tu va arrêter de hurler j'ai mal au crane, ensuite tu me donne pas d'ordre et surtout, regarde autour de toi, tu aime le rouge et l'or peut être ? termina-elle avec un petit sourire.

Draco Malfoy regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qu'en effet la pièce était plutôt dans les tons rouge et doré que dans les tons vert qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais alors où était-il tombé ? Puis, se rappelant avec qui il était, il reprit son masque froid pour ajouter :

- C'est chez toi je suppose, très moche comme déco mais sans doute suffisant pour une sang-de-bourbe !

De son côté Hermione venait de reconnaitre la chambre mais cette révélation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Non Malfoy désolée ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est… chez Harry ! mais puisque tu a décidé de faire des suppositions est-ce que tu pourra supposer qu'est ce que tu fait chez MON meilleur ami, dans SON lit et enfin qu'est ce que MOI je fais là ! s'énerva Hermione avant de soulever la couverture dans un moment de doute *oh merlin où sont mes sous-vêtements ?*

- Déçue Granger ? lui rétorqua Malfoy accompagné de son sourire typiquement Malfoyien. Même bourré je n'ai pas voulu de toi c'est ça ?

- Heuu… En fait…

- Par contre pour toi dans le lit de Potter j'ai bien ma petite idée, à vrai dire je m'en doute depuis Poudlard et…

La voyant figée, blanchissant, Malfoy s'interrompit commença à devenir Draco pour s'avouer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que la brune. Il vérifia donc si lui-même avait dormi habillé, la réponse ne lui plu pas plus qu'à sa camarade. Pour tout dire, si c'était une autre fille il saurait exactement ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit mais là c'était Granger ! C'était Granger et il avait encore plus abusé de la boisson que d'habitude !

- Okay Granger, tu te souviens de quoi hier ?

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil essayant de juger s'il était sérieux ou non et se disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle décida de lui répondre.

- Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de repos depuis Poudlard donc hier soir Ginny et Luna Lovegood m'ont poussées à sortir, on est allées dans une boite de nuit moldue. Je me souviens que Harry nous à rejoins, d'avoir pris quelques verres et dansée mais il n'était même pas 1h du matin, la soirée n'avait pas réellement commencée. Puis plus rien ! ça m'étonnerait que tu sois allé dans cette boite si ?

- Moi dans ce genre d'endroit ? sûrement pas ! Je suis allé boire un verre dans un bar privé avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore comme tous les Week-ends, je sais que l'on est sortis à un moment parce que que je ne me sentais pas très bien mais je ne saurais pas te dire l'heure qu'il était ou quoi que soit de plus.

Cela ne les avança pas sur leur mini-enquête mais voyant Hermione en pleine réflexion, Draco essaya de faire de même en se remémorant les paroles de la brune. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son histoire.

- Tu as dit « ton premier jour de repos depuis Poudlard » ? mais ça fait plus de 3 ans ! T'es une folle !

- Pardon ? je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis que je sache ! je ne suis pas là pour me faire traitée de folle, on est dans la même merde je te signale alors tu n'a pas à me juger.

- Ok ne boude pas Grangie, tu fais quoi ?

- Là j'essaye de trouver pourquoi je me retrouve nue dans un lit avec toi et pourquoi ça ne semble te faire ni chaud ni froid.

- Chaud ou froid ? pourquoi j'aurais froid ?

- Roh c'est une expression moldue, laisse tomber. Tu veux ne pas te taire et dormir?

- Non merci, maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées pour être si occupée.

Hermione se laissa retombée sur les oreillers, mettant la couverture sur son visage comme un signe physique qu'elle abandonnait la bataille. Tout en restant sous la couverture elle lui répondit.

- Je fais des études de médicomagies et travaille comme serveuse les soirs et les week-ends pour me payer les études et mon appartement.

- Bien, maintenant que le mystère est résolu, si tu sortais la tête de sous la couverture et qu'on se levait ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça je corrige : d'abords on s'habille et ensuite on sort du lit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Ça me va. Passe-moi le peignoir qui est sur la chaise si tu peux l'atteindre.

Après quelques contorsions et quelques injures aux propriétaires qui avaient mis la chaise aussi loin du lit, Draco réussi finalement à atteindre le peignoir sans trop se dénuder et le tendit à Hermione qui pu enfin se lever. Cette dernière en profita pour s'étirer, parcourir la chambre, regarder par la fenêtre, avant d'être interrompue par un raclement de gorge.

- Hum hum ça ne te dirait pas de m'amener quelque chose que je puisse aussi me lever.

- Oh excuse-moi je t'avais oublié.

- Toi oublier quelqu'un avec qui tu te réveille en ayant tout oublié ? tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Mon cher petit Malfoy, je n'ai pas de repos depuis 3 ans c'est vrai mais mes soirs de semaines ne sont pas tous occupés et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup dormir. Lui rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco n'en revenait pas, où est passé le timide rat de bibliothèque ?

- Je t'étonne ? tu pensais peut être me connaitre mieux que tous le monde ? tu croyais que je faisais comment pour faire tous mes devoirs à Poudlard ? mais même Harry et Ron ne savent pas ça alors tu le garde pour toi, ils sont beaucoup trop protecteurs.

Le visage de Draco passa de blanc à transparent et il commença à tanguer dangereusement.

- Bon on descend ? je commence à avoir faim moi, tu viens ?

- Oui… oui… j'arrive, laisse moi deux minutes.

- La vérité à du mal à passer on dirait, non mais quelle chochotte. Marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la chambre.

Cette dernière descendit les escaliers et se dirigeât vers la cuisine mais en chemin elle se stoppa. Depuis le couloir on pouvait entendre des voix inconnues parler avec Ginny et Harry.

- Pas mal Potter, c'était une bonne idée, j'ai hâte de voir leur réveil !

- Tu m'étonne, si tu savais comme j'aimerais être une petite souris voir ça !

- Merci, répondit la voix de Harry, j'y pense depuis quelques temps en fait. Ma Mione je l'aime énormément mais quand je la vois compenser tous son travail en se saoulant comme ça, ça me fait vraiment peur, je pense qu'elle ferra attention maintenant. Finit-il en riant.

- Faire attention ? elle ne va plus jamais toucher à l'alcool tu veux dire ! Mais vous, pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? rétorqua Ginny

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Weaslette ? notre raison ne te concerne pas, on l'a fait c'est tout ! lui cracha une voix grave.

- Roh ça va toi, on peut leur dire qu'est ce que ça te fait, au pire Draco nous tuera mais si tu réfléchit un peu, après cette nuit il va déjà le faire non ? dit une voix de femme.

- Bien dit, il faut dire que Mione et Malfoy, on ne pouvait pas mieux faire. Alors, pourquoi ? dit une Ginny à l'air amusée.

- En fait on sort souvent tous les trois et la soirée finit toujours de la même manière, Draco bois toujours énormément et on rentre tôt pour que le pauvre bébé vomisse toute la nuit en promettant que c'est la dernière fois, si vous voulez mon avis je pense qu'il s'ennuie toute la semaine, il devrait se trouver un boulot ça l'occuperait. Mais il ne m'écoute jamais et ça m'énerve ! la voix féminine se tut.

*Donc une femme et un homme, et ils semblent bien connaitre Malfoy. Et merde Malfoy, ce con va tout faire foirer s'il descend !* pensa Hermione en remontant dans la chambre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans faire de bruit. En arrivant dans la chambre elle trouva le blond en pleine séance de… recoiffage.

- Tu es déprimant Malfoy, quel que soit la situation, tu ne changeras pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

- Où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ? Harry ne s'habille jamais aussi chic. Lui demanda-elle, ignorant totalement sa question et plutôt étonnée de le voir si apprêté et si beau après la nuit passée.

- Etonnant mais oui, je les ais pris à Potter. C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire quand on a du goût. Bon je t'ai répondu maintenant c'est à toi, pourquoi est-tu remontée ? je ne suis pas idiot, je compte moins pour toi qu'une tasse de café.

- Sur ce point tu as raison, je rêve de café alors que toi tu serais plutôt dans mes cauchemars.

Hermione se fit une place sur le lit avant d'ajouter :

- Il y a des gens à la cuisine…

**La suite suivra vite, c'est promis!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Je l'ai oublié lors de mon premier post mais bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages.**

**D'abord je souhaite une bonne rentrée pour tous les étudiant-étudiantes, moi je ne reprends que dans 1 semaine mais ce n'est pas la chance de tout le monde.**

**Après je suis désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe, je sais que j'en fais que je ne vois pas forcément en me relisant. Je fais de mon mieux !**

** Réponses au reviews :**

**Priscilla et Mlle x : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est encouraeant, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.**

**Stiitch : Je suis contente que mon délire ne fasse pas rire que moi, merci ^^**

**Harry : Tu es devin ou tu es dans ma tête ? En tout cas bravo c'est effectivement une mise en scène de Pansy et l'un des garçons.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Hermione se fit une place sur le lit avant d'ajouter :

- Il y a des gens à la cuisine, Harry, Ginny mais aussi un autre couple dont je n'ai pas reconnus les voix mais ils te connaissent. Ils parlaient de nous quand je suis descendue.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale fouineuse Grangie mais je t'écoute, que sait-tu exactement ?

- Parfait mais tu ne va pas être content, tous les quatre se sont mis d'accord pour nous jouer un tour, peut être avec d'autres mais je ne sais pas ! l'homme est énervé ou au moins nerveux, la femme à l'air sympathique et pense qu'ils sont en couple. Ça ne te dit rien ?

Draco remua la tête de gauche à droite avec un air perdu.

- C'est tout ? ils n'ont rien dit d'autre ?

- Si, apparemment mes amis n'apprécient pas le fait que je me saoule dés que je sors, ils n'ont pas compris que j'en avais marre de leurs histoires de couples à la noix ? mon bébé, mon mari, mon chéri, ma maison, mon jardin…

Hermione parlait de plus en plus vite, peut être pour en finir plus vite ?

- Ok ok tu te calme, moi j'ai compris alors tu continue s'il te plait.

- S'il te plait ? wow tu progresse ! D'accord je continue, pour toi c'est un peu pareil mais en pire, ils en ont marre que tu te saoule dés que tu sors avec eux et que, d'après la femme, tu casses leur soirée. D'ailleurs la femme voudrait que tu te trouve un travail et d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est une bonne idée !

A ces mots Draco exposa de rire sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione.

- Je sais qui c'est, et tu la trouve sympathique ? oh Merlin je veux me souvenir de ce moment toute ma vie ! j'adore, j'adore, j'adore ce moment.

- J'ai compris, tu adore, maintenant tu peux m'expliquer.

- C'est Pansy en bas. Il n'y a qu'elle pour parler de moi ainsi et vouloir me faire travailler alors que j'ai assez d'argent pour les dix milles ans avenirs. Et donc je pense que l'homme doit être Blaise ou Théo puisque je sors toujours avec eux, surement Blaise, il suivrait Pansy partout même s'il risque de mourir si j'apprends qu'il est derrière tout ça.

Entre le fait que Pékinois Parkinson soit la mystérieuse femme qu'elle trouvait gentille et le fait que l'identité des inconnus soit enfin révélée, Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou se frapper. Elle opta pour la première solution, moins douloureuse et plus digne face à un Malfoy.

- Super, et maintenant on saute par la fenêtre ou on les tue avant ?

- On les tue bien sûre. Répondit Draco.

Il se leva mais il fut stopper par une véritable tornade brune avant même d'atteindre la porte. En se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione au rictus mauvais et aux yeux brillants de malice. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Un moment s'il te plait, tu ne pense pas qu'ils méritent de souffrir un peu ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils doivent souffrir, tu pense à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Parfaitement et tu vas m'y aider, pour une fois que la fameuse ruse des Serpentards va servir… Alors j'ai deux proposition à te faire : soit on s'échappe et on disparait en les laissant s'en vouloir de ne pas nous surveiller mieux, mais personnellement je trouve ça trop facile. Soit on fait semblant de ne pas avoir été choqués du tout et ils ne comprendront rien, à toi de choisir.

- Oui bof, tu permets que je complète un peu ? j'aime assez la deuxième mais si tu es aussi joueuse que tu veux le faire croire, pourquoi on ne leur ferait pas croire que l'on a couché ensemble cette nuit ?

- Très bonne idée, marché conclus ! mais tu t'es fait tout beau pour rien mon pauvre, bye bye les beaux habits et la belle coiffure. Se moqua Hermione.

Draco sourit,

- Tu me trouve « tout beau » chérie ?

- Ta gueule Malfoy, ne m'appelle plus jamais chérie et ne prend pas la grosse tête c'est juste une façon de parler. Pour moi tu es toujours aussi répugnant. Tourne toi le temps que je j'enlève le peignoir!

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione vit Draco éclater de rire devant elle et faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle put donc facilement retirer son peignoir et retourner dans le lit vêtue seulement d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements volée à sa meilleure amie et modifié magiquement.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Draco de se déshabiller, à son plus grand désespoir.

- Dire que j'ai dû retourner la moitié de l'armoire du balafré avant de trouver quelque chose de portable et tout ça pour rien, ça à intérêt à marcher je te le dit !

- Mais oui, arrête de râler ! dépêche-toi ils peuvent monter d'un moment à l'autre, et décoiffe toi un peu !

- Voilà contente ? lui répondit un Draco grognon de devoir détruire son travail de bonne présentation.

Malheureusement pour lui Hermione ne fut pas du tout satisfaite du résultat et elle avait était sournoise. Elle lui sourit en attendant qu'il s'asseye sur le lit puis lui sauta dessus pour le décoiffer réellement.

Il faut croire que le sourire naturel de Draco avait rendu son naturel à la brune, ce qui ne plu pas au possesseur des cheveux dont il était question qui se débattit pour l'éloigner. Ce petit combat fit mourir de rire Hermione qui tomba sur le sol sans pouvoir se relever alors que Draco pensait lui avoir fait mal.

- Grangie ça va ? je suis désolé, tu va bien ?

Cette dernière riait beaucoup trop pour lui répondre et lui même repartit dans son fou-rire. Vu de l'extérieur cette scène pourrait paraitre surréaliste mais à ce moment précis, aucun des deux ne se posait cette question. Au bout de 20 bonnes minutes, à bout de souffle et des larmes pleins les yeux, Draco et Hermione finirent par se calmer. Epuisés, ils remontèrent en silence sur le lit, chacun se demandant quoi penser de ce fou-rire partagé avec la personne qu'ils sont censés le plus détester au monde. De son côté Hermione béni également les sorts d'insonorisation posés sur les chambres de sorciers, dans le monde moldus leurs amis seraient montés en moins de 2 minutes.

Heureusement pour eux, Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de se poser trop de question sur cet instant amical, à peine 15 minutes plus tard ils entendirent des coups sur la porte, Draco sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers Hermione.

- C'est le moment d'être bonne comédienne !

- Evidement tu me prends pour qui ?

C'est donc tous les deux « endormis » l'un contre l'autre qu'Harry les trouva en entrant. Feignant le réveil, Hermione accueillit son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour, il est quelle heure ? dit-elle, avant de regarder Draco à côté d'elle avec un air paniqué et de rajouter, oh merde Draco tu es encore là !

Draco tressaillit en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de la brune mais joua le jeu.

- Laisse-moi encore dormir un peu, dit-il en se collant encore plus à elle. Avec ce geste il jouait son rôle mais cela l'aidait surtout à cacher le début de sourire qui était venu orner son visage à la vue des yeux rond d'Harry.

- Non, s'il te plait, nous ne sommes pas seuls, fit Hermione gênée en lui touchant les cheveux gentiment pour que Draco lève la tête.

- Oh Potter, quelle bonne surprise, alors c'est toi que je dois remercier pour cette nuit ?

A ces mots, la brune souhaita disparaitre et sentit les bras de Draco se refermer autour d'elle. Cet idiot semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

- Mia tu ne va pas bien ? lui demanda-t-il tout haut puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille, allez Grangie reprend toi !

- Si si ça va, mais là tu va faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à Harry

- Mais c'est toi qui à dit que ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher !

*Mia, et maintenant il fait comme si on était ensemble ? Je vais le tuer ce sale petit serpent ! Il veut jouer, on va jouer alors…* pensa Hermione

- Oui je sais c'est moi _chéri_, mais tu va le tuer là. On va manger ?

- Oui… oui… je venais vous chercher, répondit un Harry très incertain.

Tous le monde descendit à la cuisine, pour retrouver Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabbini. Draco qui s'était tenu proche d'Hermione jusque là s'éloigna à la vue de ses amis, alors que cette dernière, qui pouvait enfin jouer à armes égales se colla à lui pour lui parler discrètement à l'oreille.

- Bravo, c'est bien Zabbini et le Perkinois. Maintenant à toi de jouer, c'est bien ton idée au départ !

- Blaise ? Pansy ? mais que faites vous ici ? dit Draco « surpris », en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de sa fausse conquête qui s'amusait comme une folle.

- Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle, on pourra le dire à tous le monde en même temps, assura Hermione en lui prenant la main avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Excellente nouvelle en effet, et bien en fait… fit il en faignant un air gêné qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je voulais vous le dire depuis quelques temps, pour Blaise et Pansy, mais Mia ne s'est décidée qu'hier soir. On est ensembles depuis plus de 6 mois et on va se marier en Juin.

Boum, quatre corps tombèrent sur le sol. Draco avait fait fort, cette fois, il reteint Hermione au cas où celle-ci veuille s'effondrer également, mais bizarrement ça ne fut pas nécessaire. Au lieu d'être sous le choc, elle arbora un sourire éclatant.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop _Mia_ ? ils ont l'air sous le choc je trouve !

- Oui je trouve aussi _Chéri_ mais ils l'ont cherché ! on devrait quand même sortir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

- Super idée, vite cours !

A 20h, tous deux étaient encore Aux 3 Balais accompagnés d'un énième whisky pur feu chacun à se re-raconter leur matinée.

- Quels vicieux quand même, me mettre avec mon pire cauchemar ! désolée Malfoy, finalement t'es pas si terrible, mais qui peut avoir une idée pareille ? ils ne méritent pas que je leur dise la vérité tout de suite.

- C'est bon je ne t'en veux pas je ne pouvais pas te voir non plus et tu le sais ! finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, t'es plutôt marrante quand tu veux, mais je pense que l'on doit leur dire rapidement, si on ne leur dit rien ça va être dans la Gazette demain matin.

- Mais non, pourquoi un truc aussi banal finirait dans la gazette ?

- Mia, tu à choisi le mauvais « fiancé », toute ma vie finit dans la gazette.

- Oh merde t'a raison… tu sais que l'on va se faire tuer quand on va leur dire ? demanda Hermione

**Le prochain chapitre est écrit et viendra dans 2-3 jours, juste pour me laisser le temps d'écrire un épilogue. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mettre dedans.**

**Une review c'est facile, gratuit et ça ne mord pas… et c'est le seul moyen de savoir si notre fiction plait ou non !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour les commentaires encourageant que j'ai reçus, c'est très motivant (et un peu additif il faut avouer ^^) ! J'avais peur de publier avant cette fiction mais maintenant je vais écrire encore et encore…**

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

**Harry : J'ai adoré ta review, tu m'as bien fait rire ! Non je te promet : personne ne va s'entre-tuer dans cette histoire, ce ne sont que des expressions ! Pour les déclarations subites je pense que ni Hermione ni Draco ne réfléchit… **

**Stiitch : Merci, vu tes reviews je pense que tu devrais aimer l'épilogue ^^**

**Angelbr : Je suis contente de savoir que ça te fait rire, ma mission est réussie !**

**Lisa : Je suis d'accords avec toi, c'est une bonne idée, moi aussi j'aimerais monter un coup comme ça à mes amis :p Est-ce-que cette vengeance va se retourner contre eux ? Mystère mystère si je te dis, il n'y a pas de suspense.**

**Bonne lecture**

Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie d'assumer leur petite vengeance. Draco encore moins mais face à sa complice affalée sur la table, désespérée il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Il décida donc de lui remonter le moral, avec l'espoir qu'elle prenne les choses en main. « Je veux bien être encourageant mais ce n'est pas moi qui parle » pensa-t-il.

C'est vrai mais on est les deux meilleures de notre promotion non ? on transplanera vite après leur avoir dit !

Oui ça marche, je me charge de tout leur dire et toi tu nous trouve un endroit sûr que Blaise et Parkinson ne connaissent pas. Pas que je te fasse confiance mais de mon coté Harry me retrouverais partout.

Draco remercia Merlin de cette initiative, le partage des tâches lui convenait parfaitement : elle en première ligne et lui… derrière.

T'a vraiment du mal avec Pansy toi ! remarqua Draco.

Bah oui j'avoue, je n'aime pas le fait de l'avoir trouvée « sympathique », t'es content ?

Très, merci ! et c'est ma meilleure amie alors évidement qu'elle est géniale !

Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas du tout rassurant, et j'ai dit sympathique pas géniale. Lui rétorqua-elle en lui tirant la langue, On y va !

Ils transplantèrent donc devant chez le grand Harry Potter avec la boule au ventre et entrèrent dans la maison. Harry et Ginny étaient installés tranquillement devant la télévision. Draco et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre, Draco restant en arrière.

Rebonjour tous les deux, dit Hermione avec son sourire d'excuse, vous allez toujours bien ? on à quelque chose à vous dire, à vous avouer en fait.

Vas-y, tu es enceinte ? vous allez vous marier ? demanda Ginny, complètement blasée.

Non Ginny, rien de ça je te rassure, bien au contraire. Hermione explosa de rire nerveusement. En fait on est pas du tout ensemble, c'était juste pour rire un peu. Je vous ai entendus parler ce matin dans la cuisine alors on à retourner la situation pour voir vos réactions. Voilà c'est fini, maintenant vous pouvez parler !

Hermione avait débitée toute sa tirade en une fois pour ne pas être coupée, il ne resta plus qu'a voir ses amis rire et lui dire que c'était bien joué. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva, Ginny était figée et Harry éclata :

Pour rire Mione ? parce que tu trouve ça drôle toi ? toi et la fouine ensemble tu trouve ça drôle, bon sang mais tu es tombée sur la tête !

Harry ne semblait pas prêt à passer à autre chose rapidement, il hurlait tout seul, pestait contre Hermione… alors qu'ils avaient encore une maison à faire pour parler à Blaise et Pansy. Cette journée n'était pas prête de finir, le mieux était encore de fuir. Hermione préféra garder son calme pour clore le débat :

Pour moi et la fouine, c'est toi le responsable Harry, pense-y. Elle se retourna vers Draco, on y va ?

Draco acquiesça et ils sortirent de la maison.

Le trajet pour se rendre chez Blaise et Pansy se révéla beaucoup plus long que pour allez chez les Potter. Après avoir transplanné dans un champ, perdu selon Hermione, ils devaient encore marcher 40 minutes avant d'atteindre le manoir de Blaise. Pourtant ce temps ne leur paru pas si long car ils furent bien occupés.

C'est encore loin ? j'ai mal aux pieds, tu aurais pu me dire de changer de chaussures !

Chochotte, prépare ton nouveau discours ça te ferra penser à autre chose. Et je te rappelle que t'es une sorcière!

Oh merde, tu ne pouvais pas me le rappeler avant ! cria Hermione en changeant ses escarpins en baskets. Je marche avec depuis hier soir !

Bien fait Grangie, moi je n'ai pas pour habitude d'oublier qui je suis, donc je ne suis pas obligé de me le rappeler !

Non tu a plutôt l'habitude de fuir face à tes amis pour me laisser tout expliquer, c'est toi la chochotte !

Toi tu es le lion, moi je ne suis que le vil Serpentard, siffla Draco avant de lui tirer la langue.

Ah oui, je l'avais oublié ça !

Hermione venait de se rappeler le statut du « Prince des Serpentard », elle baissa la tête et toute lueur disparue de son regard d'un seul coup.

De quoi tu parle ?

Hein ? oh, de rien, rien du tout !

Mais si, allez _Mia_ dit moi tout ou je m'arrête !

Arrête avec ce surnom, pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça depuis ce matin ?

Répond-moi et je te répondrais.

T'est chiant, grogna-t-elle mais elle lui répondit tout de même, et bien depuis ce matin je te trouvais assez sympa, je me disais que on pourrait bien s'entendre enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais tu viens de me rappeler qui tu es et je m'en veux d'avoir pu penser ça ! encore pire que pour Pansy ! à toi pourquoi tu m'appelle Mia ?

Je peux dire quelque chose avant ?

Non, je ne veux rien savoir, répond-moi juste !

C'est juste un surnom. Granger c'était avant, quand je t'a appelait tu-sais-comment et je n'aime pas ce souvenir ton prénom c'est trop basique et je ne peux quand même pas utiliser le même surnom que Potter et Weaslaid ! Donc voilà, pour moi ce sera Mia.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence entrecoupé de discutions inutiles sur les nuages noirs qui arrivaient, les études d'Hermione et le nouveau couple étrange que formait Blaise et Pansy. La vue du manoir sonna comme un soulagement pour les deux, malgré le fait que le couple les attendit sur le perron, baguettes à la main, avertis par leurs alarmes anti-intrus. Pansy se montra quand même accueillante… à sa manière.

Draco ? merde tu fait chier, tu aurait pu prévenir. Un sort est si vite parti. Oh tu viens accompagné, je comprends que tu ait pu être distrait. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil absolument pas discret.

De son côté Blaise ne dit rien, selon lui Pansy parlait bien assez pour eux deux, la plupart du temps il n'avait pas tord.

Alors mon chou quel bon vent t'amène ? ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça Hermione ? si tu dois te marier avec Draco un jour je ne vais pas continuer à t'appeler par ton nom de famille ! et puis je suis sûre qu'une deuxième présence féminine m'aidera face à eux deux.

La personnalité extravagante de Pansy choqua quelque peu Hermione qui l'avait toujours vue comme une fille amorphe suivant le mouvement.

Heuu ok, merci Parkinson.

Ça va être génial, merci Drac' tu m'as trouvé une nouvelle accompagnatrice pour mes samedis shopping. Je te préviens mon chou, ils ont vraiment mauvais goûts en matière de fringues pour fille, si j'écoutais Draco je serais habillée en pute et si j'écoutais Blaise je finirais none !

Pansy stop ! cria Draco, on est venus pour une bonne raison, tu peux nous laisser parler ?

Ça va, ça va parle. Répondit joyeusement Pansy qui avait l'habitude qu'on lui dise de se taire.

Merci Pansy, _Mia_ c'est à toi !

Trouillard ! Vous vous êtes fais avoir tous les deux, de même que Harry et Ginny, ce matin en descendant on vous à entendus parler de votre blague donc on à jouer le jeu. On est pas du tout ensembles c'était juste pour voir votre réaction et que ça se retourne contre vous.

Encore une fois les réactions ne furent pas celles prévus du tout, il n'y eu pas de soupir de soulagement mais pas non plus d'énervement comme chez Harry. Blaise fit seulement un petit sourire énigmatique de celui qui en sait plus qu'il n'en dit. En l'occurrence il savait ce que Pansy allait répondre. D'ailleurs Pansy paraissait juste très très déçue, seule une petite lueur d'espoir persistait.

Oh non ! bouda Pansy, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous mettre ensemble ? j'avais déjà tout prévu : les soirées entre filles, les sorties shopping, les disputes qui tournerait enfin à mon avantage… tout !

Non Pansy ! tu sais que je t'adore, tu es la fille qui compte le plus dans ma vie mais là tu en demande beaucoup. Mais je suis sûre qu'Hermione voudra quand même faire tout ça avec toi. Lança Draco avec son sourire hypocrite.

Pourquoi pas ! tu as l'air beaucoup plus amusante que certains de mes amis, ils sont devenus à mourir d'ennuis. Ça ne te gène pas Parkins…Pansy ?

C'est génial !

Hermione se demanda si tout cela était réel, depuis ce matin rien ne se passait comme d'habitude : elle s'était réveillée à côté de Draco Malfoy (sous le choc), avait appris que ses meilleurs amis conspiraient contre elle, puis s'était associée avec Draco contre ses même meilleurs amis (totalement inimaginable !). Elle avait passé la journée entière à parler avec son nouvel associé et à cause de lui elle s'était disputée avec Harry et Ginny pour se retrouver finalement ici, chez Blaise Zabbini à accepter de faire des sorties entre fille avec le Bouledogue-parkinson qu'elle appelait maintenant par son prénom ! Encore un mot et elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Pourtant des détails l'intriguaient encore.

Je peux vous poser une question ? vous aviez préparé cette comédie depuis longtemps avec Harry et Ginny ? demanda Hermione

Pansy lui raconta toute l'histoire pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle expliqua en détail sa soirée dans un club privé très select accompagnée de Blaise et Draco. En en profitant bien sûre pour rire de ses deux compères. C'est comme ça qu'Hermione appris que Blaise adorait les alcools plutôt féminins comme le kir-royal ou les cocktails sucrés et que Draco était « toujours blasé » par la boisson, les filles qui veulent son argent et la vie en général. A ce moment de l'histoire Hermione s'aperçue que les garçons étaient partis se réfugiés dans le jardin, sentant à raison qu'ils allaient souffrir de la version de Pansy. C'est à ce rythme (très lent) que Hermione appris ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Au bout de 38 minutes elles en arrivèrent à la sortie du bar avec un blondinet complètement avachi sur Blaise Zabbini : Blaise et Pansy pestant contre Draco ils avaient croisés le groupe des gryffondors qui faisaient de même sur l'état de leur amie, après quelques comparaisons sur les deux « boulets de la soirée », comme quoi ils ressemblaient à un mélange de Rusard au bal de fin d'année et à Crockdur (comparaisons peu flatteuse dont Hermione se serait bien passée), les deux groupes décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez de leur comportement. Savoir qui eu la brillante idée de les coucher ensembles chez Harry fut dur à avouer pour Pansy car de toute évidence elle était en cause.

Mais enfin ce n'était pas que moi, ton amie Ginny n'arrêtait pas de dire que vous faisiez la paire !

D'accords c'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. De toute manière si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un ce sera à eux, gyffondor mon c**, même pas capable de me dire en face quand ça ne va pas !

Et bien, la gentille Griffy à bien changée depuis Poudlard, je te préfère comme ça !

Merci Pansy, on va retrouver les autres ?

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons dans la bibliothèque, affalés sur de gros fauteuils à parler de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. N'osant pas les déranger elles restèrent sur le pas de la porte à parler doucement, ce fut Hermione qui commença.

Je ne trouve pas que les Serpentard soit si différents que les Griffons là ! pouffa-t-elle.

Franchement ils n'ont pas changés depuis le premier jour de la première année de Poudlard, je les trouvais tous les matins endormis sur les sièges de notre salle commune avec des magasines de Quidditch sur les genoux. Il est tard et ils vont sans doute parler toute la nuit, ça te dit de dormir ici ?

Heuu ok de toute façon je ne retrouverais jamais mon chemin toute seule dans la forêt, répondit Hermione un peu déstabilisée.

Pansy se garda bien de lui dire que leur cheminée était reliée au réseau et que si les arrivée était bloquée sans invitation, les sorties était toujours possible. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait passer une bonne soirée avec son chéri, son meilleur ami et une copine, elle en profita.

Les filles passèrent la soirée sur le lit de Blaise et Pansy à parler de tout, à se raconter leur vie et à se remémorer leurs années à l'école. Hermione s'aperçu vite que leurs points de vue n'était pas si différent l'un de l'autre : deux meilleurs amis, un boulet et l'autre poursuivi par des fans, ils ont toujours besoin d'aide. Le seul point divergeant fut que après une courte liaison amoureuse Hermione ne supportait plus la possessivité de Ron et que Harry était devenu tellement chiant avec son nouveau titre d'aurore en chef qu'elle ne le voyait que pour boire un coup de temps en temps.

Ah d'accords, désolée pour toi si tu n'a plus de supers amis je peux te prêter les miens, surtout Draco parce que Blaise tu me le laisse !

Merci Pansy, dit Hermione avec le sourire *cette fille à un don pour redonner aux gens sa bonne humeur*. Tu sais, à l'école j'ai toujours cru que tu étais amoureuse de Draco, quand j'ai appris que tu étais avec Blaise …

Moi avec Draco ? la coupa Pansy, non mais c'est dégoutant, il est comme mon frère !

Oui je vois ça mais tu l'appelais toujours par des surnoms bizarres.

Drakichou ? Drakinounet ? tout ça ?

Hermione acquiesça alors elle continua.

Ce n'est pas bizarre comme surnom, c'est totalement ridicule ! Il ne supporte pas que l'on touche à son prénom alors je le faisais ! et en plus ça faisait fuir les « prétendants » que ma mère me trouvait, ils me prenaient pour une folle.

Ils ne te plaisaient pas ? ça doit être plaisant de se faire courtiser !

Non merci, ce n'est que des fils à papa qui font ce que leur dise leurs parents, ça aurait été Dean Thomas par contre, je n'aurais pas dit non ! ou Diggory, c'est dommage qu'il soit mort celui-là.

Et bien Pansy, tu t'intéresse aux Gryffons ?

Disons que tout n'est pas à jeter, tu n'as jamais regardé les autres maisons toi ?

Bien sûre que si, on regarde mais on ne touche pas ! J'allais voir les matchs de Serpentard juste pour Adrian Pucey en 3ème année, il était super canon, mais tu ne le dit à personne ?

Bien sûre, promis. Je suis contente de te connaitre enfin Mia, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Pansy, finalement je t'aime bien aussi. * en fait tu pourrais vite devenir une super amie, mais advienne que pourra*

Le lendemain matin Hermione se surpris à ne pas avoir pensé à son travail, il était 11h26 elle n'était pas allée travailler et tant pis ! Ils lui devaient bien ça !

Tout le monde se retrouva à la cuisine devant au bon petit déjeuné préparer par … Draco. *depuis quand il sait cuisiner lui ?* en discutant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. (audelie : ce qui est un peu le cas, quand même)

La matinée fut calme, Pansy voulait faire des cookies donc les trois autres s'y mirent aussi.

Blaise passe-moi le sucre… non ça c'est la farine, stop laisse-là quand même je vais aussi en avoir besoin !

Ahh Draco fait gaffe en remuant, tu en mets partout !

En moins de 3min Blaise essayait de retirer les coquilles d'œufs qu'il avait mis dans le bol et Draco avait son beau pull noir couvert de farine. A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès !

Bon alors, toi et toi dit Pansy en désignant Draco et Blaise, dehors !

Le reste de la préparation se passa plus calmement mais sans bataille de nourriture, ce qui aurait pu facilement arriver, et beaucoup plus efficacement. En 2h ils avaient assez de cookies pour nourrir tout Londres.

Les filles sortirent donc dans le jardin, en attrapant les gâteaux et du thé au passage et elles retrouvèrent Draco et Blaise jouant comme deux gamins à voler après un vif d'or. Ceux-ci ne les virent pas tout de suite mais Pansy fit un petit sourire à Hermione avant de poser sa baguette sur son cou.

Sonorus, ET OH LA HAUT, SI VOUS N'ETES PAS EN BAS DANS 10 SECONDES VOUS NE MANGER PAS DE COOKIES !

Les deux joueurs se posèrent rapidement pour venir à table sous l'œil amusé des filles.

Finalement ces deux jours furent riches mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Etre là, attablée avec trois des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus il y a quelques années était parfait !

Des amis ça peut changer non ?

-FIN-

**Epilogue à venir, il est presque fini.**

**Alors, c'est les réactions que vous attendiez ? Moi j'adore les serpentards (sans doute la fameuse attraction des bad boys) donc je ne peux pas les faire incompréhensifs ou abruits !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lundi je reprends les cours alors il fallait que je post la fin avant ! Je suis très contente d'avoir pu partager cette petite fiction avec vous, merci à tous d'être venus de lire.**

**Disclamer : Tout Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et non à moi.**

**Et les fameuses réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Katerina : Le plus bizarre ? Pour moi le plus étrange c'est que en 7 tomes de l'histoire originale, Hermione n'ait jamais essayé d'étrangler Ron en le voyant manger ^^**

**Lisa : Désolée de t'avoir un déçue dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que cette fin te plaira plus ! ça m'a fait plaisir que tu dise que l'histoire aurait pu avoir plus de chapitre avec cette idée, j'essayerai de faire des fictions de plus en plus longue mais pour une première je ne voulais pas tenter trop long. Je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver à abandonner une fiction ou de la bâcler, en tant que lectrice je déteste ça donc je ne veux pas le faire.**

**Harry : Tu m'as suivi tous les chapitres et ça m'a toujours fait plaisir de lire tes reviews, tu ne l'avais pas vu venir ? Tant mieux ^^ ! Quand à savoir s'ils vont se mettre ensembles… je te laisse lire.**

**J'ai une question pour vous, pourquoi vous ne vous inscrivez pas sur fanfiction ? C'est plus simple pour savoir quand le nouveau chapitre d'une fiction est postée et vous pourriez retenir vos favoris (pas forcément la mienne bien sûre, il y en a des vraiment bonnes !).**

**Pour vous tous, bonne lecture !**

* * *

3 mois plus tard…

Hermione se leva à l'aube comme tous les matins, ramassa la Gazette du Sorcier sur son palier et partit dans le monde moldus pour travailler. Comme tous les matins elle s'assis sur la terrasse de son café préféré pour prendre son petit déjeuné et lire son journal tranquillement, tous se passait bien jusqu'a ce que ses yeux tombèrent sur la dernière page. Cette nouvelle était tout simplement inacceptable ! Elle se leva, pris ses affaire et couru à l'angle de la rue pour transplanner.

A peine arrivée elle hurla :

- Draco !

Le blond mit quelques minutes à descendre, en boxer, mais les cheveux coiffés, tirer en arrière, avec du gel… parfaits, comme d'habitude !

- Hein ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je croyais que tu devais résoudre ce problème ? lui cria-t-elle en jetant le journal sur la table.

Draco baissa la tête et plissa ses yeux embrumés pour déchiffrer l'article :

**_Flash spécial de dernière minute : Draco Malfoy serait fiancé !_**

**_Désolé les filles, il semblerait que le célibataire le plus convoité de sa génération ne serait plus un cœur à prendre. En effet il y a quelques semaine nous vous annoncions que l'héritier Malfoy se rapprochait de Mlle Hermione Granger (oui vous avez bien lu, Hermione Granger ! la plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor !), ce rapprochement à été confirmé. Nous avons aperçus les tourtereaux devant chez Mme Pieddodu se souriant tendrement. N'est pas romantique ? Nous vous en dirons plus la semaine prochaine…_**

**_Article écrit et publié par Rita Skeeter._**

La photo accompagnant l'article était elle aussi très explicite, on y voyait Hermione et Draco riant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Toutefois Draco ne semblait pas réagir ce qui énervait encore plus notre chère brunette.

- Draco, tu n'a vraiment rien à dire ?

- Heuu non, il n'y a absolument rien dans cette note. Fini par dire Draco qui ne voyait réellement pas où voulait en venir son amie.

- Mais enfin ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, nous ne sommes jamais allés chez Mme Pieddodu et encore moins en se « souriant tendrement » ! c'est complètement trafiqué ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Mia il n'y à rien de trafiqué là dedans, c'est juste une interprétation de Skeeter… non, non, laisse moi finir ! la photo à été prise quand on suivait ton amie Lavande Brown et qu'elle s'est faite remballée par la copine du mec qu'elle draguait. Rappelle toi, on était effectivement devant Mme Pieddodu et on à effectivement éclaté de rire… pour tout le reste, c'est Skeeter. Expliqua calmement Draco, qui avait plutôt l'habitude.

- Mais tu avais dit que tu allais la faire arrêter d'écrire des bêtises sur nous deux ! Pourquoi ça l'amuse de t'imaginer avec moi ? elle ne peut pas te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Hermione à la fois pour elle-même et pour Draco.

- Avant elle me mettait en couple avec Pansy ou Millicent (l'horreur !), mais comme elles sont toutes les deux en couple ou mariées maintenant c'est toi ! en plus on sort en ville ensembles souvent donc c'est facile pour elle je pense. N'y fait pas attention, ce n'est même pas crédible.

- Crédible ou pas, ça fait la troisième fois que je me retrouve dans le journal en deux mois! j'en ai marre de tomber sur ces articles tous les matins ! comment tu veux que je travaille après ça ?

Draco trouva qu'elle exagérait beaucoup, trois fois en deux mois ce n'est pas tous les matins mais n'en dit rien, si elle n'avait vu que trois articles tant mieux !

Effectivement ces deux derniers mois Rita était particulièrement intéressée par Hermione et Draco et avait donc réinventé leur vie : Draco forcé d'épouser Hermione parce qu'elle est enceinte, divorce, remise ensemble, séparation, coucherie d'un soir qui remet la jeune femme enceinte, … il y avait même eu un article intitulé « Hermione Granger passé du côté obscure de la force » dans un nouveau journal, mais Draco n'avait pas compris le titre alors il ne l'avait pas acheté1. Hermione n'avait de toute évidence pas tout vu, coincée entre son boulot et ses livres, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Par contre elle avait du mal à garder son calme à cause de ces rumeurs. Cela faisait 5 semaines qu'elle était en stage à St Mangouste et TOUS ses patients lisent la Gazette (il faut dire qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire). La dame de la 212 la félicitait tout le temps, celle de la 206 voulait rencontrer Draco et le vieux de la 235 la regardait lubriquement dès qu'on l'annonçait célibataire. Sans parler que depuis qu'elle était arrivée il y avait plus de visite que d'habitude dans son service. Et ses nouveaux amis trouvaient ça normal ?

- T'a mangé ? lui demanda Draco en croquant dans un bout de brioche pendant que son café chauffait.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il prit cette réponse pour un « non je n'en ai pas eu le temps, il te serait aimable de m'inviter » et lui rajouta une tasse.

- Sert-toi. Ça te perturbe vraiment ces rumeurs ? il y en avait déjà beaucoup sur toi à Poudlard.

- Oui mais il n'y avait rien de vrai là dedans, tous le monde le savait très bien ! dit-elle.

Draco mit un temps à réagir et osa tout de même demander :

- Là non plus il n'y à rien de vrai, tu l'as dit toi-même ! pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien, je suis en retard bye, dit précipitamment la brune en se levant et elle parti laissant Draco tout seul dans sa cuisine.

POV Draco

Heuu il s'est passé quoi là ?

Rita est chiante c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas nouveau et elle s'en est déjà pris à Hermione alors pourquoi elle réagit aussi mal ?

Et ça veux dire quoi « il n'y avait rien de vrai dedans » ? Évidemment qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai !

Pourquoi elle est partie aussi vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler !

J'irais bien demander de l'aide à ses vieux amis mais aller supplier Potter et Weasley jamais !

Au grands maux les grands remèdes : à la pause déjeuner j'attaque !

POV Hermione

Merde, merde, merde mais quelle conne !

Bravo Hermione c'était très discret et très mature comme réaction !

Ok on respire et on se calme, tout va bien se passer il faut juste trouver un joli mensonge.

La matinée passa très vite pour Hermione, une sorcière venait de déménager en ville et avait blessé 25 personnes en voulant faire ses courses façon moldue. C'est-à-dire avec une voiture, sans le permis de conduire et en plein milieu du chemin de traverse. Vivement que la mode du « façon moldu » passe sinon il y aurait bientôt toute la communauté sorcière à St Mangouste !

Hermione s'attendait à tout moment à trouver des chutes de vélo, des bleus ou fractures dû au football, elle s'attendait aussi à des électrocutions mais JAMAIS elle n'aurait imaginé que sa collègue viendrait la chercher parce que…

- Hermione, ton mari est à l'accueil, il t'amène manger dehors pour midi.

- Quoi ? Maria, je ne suis pas mariée, ça doit être le mari d'une autre fille ou juste quelqu'un qui se moque de nous. Supposa Hermione.

- Oh arrête, je lis les journaux tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de mentir ! s'agaça Maria.

- Ecoute Maria je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu, ni quand tu l'as lu mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte sur moi.

- Ok mais il est canon, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

- Canon ou pas, ce n'est pas le problème : je ne suis pas mariée ! Par contre je vais quand même aller voir si tu me dis qu'il est canon ! Conclut Hermione en riant.

En se dirigeant vers l'accueil elle se demanda quel genre de personne pouvait bien se faire passer pour son mari : un fan voulant profiter de son nom ?

Mais en arrivant :

- Draco ? c'est toi qui te fais passer pour mon mari ?

- Heuu non, pourquoi tu me demande ça? Draco était ébahi et se demanda de quoi elle parlait encore.

- Ma collègue m'a dit que mon mari… c'est bon j'ai compris, personne n'a dit être mon mari, c'est elle qui à dit qu'on était mariés. Tu vois comme ça complique tout ces histoires de magasine! qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione.

- On va manger ! le ton de Draco ne permettait aucune autre possibilité.

- Ok laisse-moi deux minutes, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent directement vers un petit restaurant à l'abri des regards mais quand même assez chic pour qu'un Malfoy le juge acceptable. Il y avait peu de clients et Draco ne voulu pas attendre de manger pour entamer la discussion.

- Tu as compris pourquoi je t'ai invité à l'extérieur ?

- Pas vraiment non, explique toi ! répondit Hermione qui se doutait un peu de la suite mais espérait se tromper.

- Bien sûre que tu le sais ! alors tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ! à moins qu tu préfère que je fasse des suppositions ?

- Non merci, je les connais tes suppositions. Vas-y pose moi des questions et j'y répondrais, ce sera plus simple ! abdiqua-elle.

- D'accords, première question : ce n'est pas la première fois que Skeeter lance de fausses rumeurs à ton compte, c'est exact ?

- C'est exact, la plupart du temps les rumeurs me disaient en couple avec Harry ou Ron, Harry en 5ème année puis Ronald en 6ème et 7ème années.

Hermione compris que répondre la vérité était finalement plus simple que recommencer les mensonges. A force de ne rien dire elle avait perdu Harry, Ron et Ginny, Parfait ! Mais elle ne perdrait pas Blaise, Pansy et Draco !

- C'est gentil de détailler je ne savais pas tout ça, ironisa Draco. Donc deuxième question : Puisque tu as l'habitude, en quoi cela te gène autant que cette peste écrive la même chose sur nous deux ?

*Aïe, question plus difficile* pensa Hermione.

- Avec Harry et Ron c'était clair, on savait très bien tous les trois qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dans ce qui était écrit.

- « Il n'y a rien de vrai » C'est déjà ce que tu as dis ce matin, je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. Dit Draco qui essayait de garder son calme.

- C'est simple, on se connait par cœur donc il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous !

- Parce qu'il y a des ambiguïtés là ? demanda le blond soudain rieur.

- Oui il y en a, on se connait depuis plus de 10 ans c'est vrai mais on ne se parle vraiment que depuis 3 mois… et la plupart du temps c'est juste pour espionner ou embêter les autres. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense de moi, je ne sais même pas si tu me considère comme une amie !

Hermione avait maintenant le regard d'un chien battu et son corps semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Mia bon dieu tu n'as toujours pas compris ? s'étonna Draco.

Au regard interrogatif qu'elle lui lança, il comprit que visiblement non, elle n'avait pas compris.

- Réfléchis un peu, Depuis quand je ne tue pas Pansy et Blaise pour leur idée ridicule de me faire me réveiller à côté d'une Gryffondor ? Depuis quand je souris aux gens que je n'aime pas au lieu de les envoyer chier ? Depuis quand j'attends quelqu'un 45 minutes dans un hôpital plein d'enfants malades qui vont de refiler des microbes ? Et surtout depuis quand je porte un jean moldu parce que « les robes ça fait fille » ? lui demanda Draco en faisant une pause entre chaque question pour qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre.

Si un cerveau pouvait réellement surchauffer, celui d'Hermione serait bouillant. Et après ça se dit Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Tu as vraiment attendu 45 minutes à l'accueil ? fut la seule chose qu'Hermione prononça en réponse.

- Oui, grommela l'héritier Malfoy. Tu ne regarde jamais ta montre quand tu bosse ?

- Non, les patients passent avant mon temps de pause ! s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ça, ça à intérêt à changer » se dit Draco avant d'ajouter plus haut :

- Ok et c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que j'ai dit ?

- Non je crois que j'ai compris, dit Hermione timidement. Ça veut dire que tu m'aime bien ?

A ces mots Draco avait le choix : soit il s'énervait mais ce n'était pas très bon pour son image, soit il prenait les devants et _advienne que pourra_. Il attrapa donc Hermione par la nuque et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne en s'attendant à se faire gifler d'une seconde à l'autre. Il pourrait toujours dire que c'était un défi ou quelque chose comme ça non ?

La gifle n'arriva pas, Draco se recula et regarda Hermione qui semblait lui demander si c'était sérieux.

Note pour plus tard : apprendre à déchiffrer un regard, apparemment la Gryffondor adore le laisser deviner tous seul la réponse à ses questions.

- Je suis désolé Mia, si tu ne veux pas on oublie tout et…

- Si tu ose dire « on reste ami » je te tue Draco ! répliqua Hermione qui semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses facultés.

Elle éclata de rire devant son air penaud, peu fréquent chez lui il faut l'avouer, et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu'à entendre un toussotement insistant à côté d'eux.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur-dame, deux plats du jour c'est bien ici ?

Hermione et Draco s'écartèrent précipitamment en bredouillant des excuses. Les plats posés et le serveur partis, ils purent reprendre leur discussion. (NDA : Non ! leur vraie discussion !)

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais parler de tes interrogations ? lui demanda Draco.

- Je n'aime pas parler de toutes les questions que j'ai en tête, il y en a beaucoup trop. Si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas le seul, personne ne le sait… enfin presque personne ! rectifia Hermione.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Pansy ! Elle arrive toujours à me faire parler, elle sait déjà tout de moi ! je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait faire parler n'importe quel prisonnier ! se défendit Hermione.

Mais Draco ne lui en voulait pas du tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne refusait rien à Pansy.

A la fin du repas, Hermione était en retard, selon Draco si elle était partie plus tard elle pouvait rentrer plus tard pour son service mais elle n'était pas d'accords. Les patients n'attendent pas ! Elle l'aurait bien laissé en plan pour arriver plus vite mais le fourbe possédait des moyens de persuasions beaucoup plus avantageux que le vieux Mr Lacoum qui l'attendait…

Draco la laissa devant l'hôpital pour ne pas retourner voir les microbes l'attaquer mais il lui promit de passer chez elle le soir même. Après trois au-revoir et sept baisers Hermione pu enfin rejoindre son étage.

Elle était clairement en retard mais Maria qui l'attendait dans les vestiaires :

- Alors c'était qui le mec de l'accueil ? tu le connais ? j'avais raison hein, il est canon ?

- Oui tu avais raison, et oui je le connais, c'est… Draco Malfoy. Répondit Hermione qui ne savait pas si elle devait le désigner comme son ami ou son petit-ami.

- Oui je sais qui c'est je l'ai vu dans un magasine. Et ce n'est pas ton mari ? continua Maria.

- Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas mariée, il faut que tu arrête de lire n'importe quel magasine !

- Alors il est libre ! s'exclama Maria en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle se figeât, le temps qu'elle réagisse Maria avait disparu. Elle finit de S'habiller en vitesse, boutonnant sa blouse n'importe comment et couru après sa collègue. Merlin, cette fille est bien capable d'essayer de lui piquer Draco ! Elle finit par la retrouver et lui cria :

- Maria, je t'interdis de l'approcher !

* * *

**1**** : Désolée j'ai regardé Star Wars avant d'écrire ^^ j'adore ces films !**

**Maintenant je dois vous dire au revoir à tous, je vais aller pleurer dans ma chambre…**

**Non peut être pas mais j'espère retrouver vite l'inspiration pour écrire une autre fiction, peut être sur Pansy et Hermione qui se disent des secrets ou font des bêtises entre les murs de Poudlard ? … on verra !**

**Audelie**


End file.
